


Speeding Mind Readers part 1

by panicking_at_an_all_time_romance



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance/pseuds/panicking_at_an_all_time_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of people have the twins speaking Romanian so here you go. But know they are not Romanian. I think. Also I didn't edit this one as well because i'm sick. If anything is wrong tell me and i'll fix it in my other edits.</p></blockquote>





	Speeding Mind Readers part 1

You felt weird walking into Stark tower. You knew you didn't belong there in your floral summer dress and pink flats but at the same time it felt right. You were still anxious though. Why did Mr Stark want to talk to you? All you did was greet people and tell them which floor to go to. You literally had all day to mess around because most people ignored you! You stepped in the elevator and had Mr Stark bring you up to the penthouse. 

Miss Potts greeted you at the elevator "Hello Miss Y/L/N" she smiled and started walking. You held your bag strap tight and followed her, "Hello Miss Potts" you said quietly. "Seriously what could I have possibly done? Was is that jerk Mr. Odinson? Because he totally would tell on me" You thought. "One extra scoop of sugar and he goes crazy!" You hadn't realized Tony had been trying to get your attention "Y/N? Hellooooo" he waved his hands in your face "earth to Y/N" you flinched. "Sorry Mr Stark" you tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear. "Don't worry about it" he wiped his hands on a towel "don't worry you're not in trouble so you can breathe" you let out a breath you didn't even know you were holding. 

"I called you up here to promote you actually" he sipped his whiskey slowly. Your eyes bugged out. "You're doing what now" you were shaking with excitement. "We have two new guests," he pulled up a picture of the Maximoff twins. " I think you'd be perfect for them" he pushed the picture down and pulled up more files. "You seem quirky and odd," he showed you a video of you dancing down the hallways. "You can also be quiet when need be" he showed you another video of Mr Odinson screaming at you for adding an extra scoop of sugar. " you obviously have patience and the ability to listen." He closed out of the screen and handed you a key "your room is right next to speedy Gonzalez" he snorted at his own joke "have fun" he smiled. "Jarvis show her to her room please" "Yes Mr Stark" Jarvis answered. 

You walked silently following the turns the AI had given you until you had shown up at a door with your name on it. You thanked Jarvis and put the key in the lock when a gust of wind made your dress fly up and you fought to keep it down. It's a good thing you weren't to lazy to put on underwear today. Suddenly another gust of wind went by again and your dress flew up once more. That's when a girl came stomping down the hallway soaking wet. 

"PIETRO MAXIMOFF" she yelled. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU WILL PAY " You stood there awestruck. She turned her head slowly to you. "Who are you" she tilted her head. You shuddered her head was starting to creep up you out. She laughed "Sorry i did not mean to frighten you" your mouth dropped how does she know that?! Was she a mind reader or something!??! She laughed again. "I am Wanda Maximoff and yes I am" you thought about it for a minute, your eyes went wide "ohmygodyouarewandamaximoffandyouaresoakingwet" you squealed. She nodded "thanks to my idiot brother with his stupid pranks" she went to her door and opened it. "Would you like to come in?" She smiled. I just have to change and then we can get to know each other. 

You spent weeks with the younger maximoff. You two were almost inseparable, though you hadn't had as much luck with the older sibling. He seemed to stay away from you. 

"What's wrong with me Wanda" you flopped on her bed while she got an outfit ready for one of Tony Starks infamous parties. "There's nothing wrong with you dragoste* my brother is just shy, he's very quiet." She pulled out a short black strapless dress that matched your red one and went to the bathroom to change. There was a single knock at the door "Don't worry I got it!" You called to your best friend and went to answer the door. There stood pietro in a tight black shirt and skinny jeans. You took in his appearance but stopped at his jeans "he actually owns those" you thought. "Not to bad an investment" he cleared his throat and you noticed a slight blush on his cheeks "uh, is Wanda ready? I just came to get her." He looked at his shoes. You stepped aside, "she'll be ready soon" you shut the door as he walked in and sat down. 

 

You laid back on the bed and maybe arched your back just a teeny bit, but no one had proof you did it! He seemed to be raking his eyes over your body. To say you were pleased was an understatement. The bathroom door flung open and Wanda pointed at him

" NO IMPURE THOUGHTS WHEN I AM WITHIN RANGE" she yelled. She looked at you and shuddered "if only you could hear what he was thinking about doing to you" she put on her necklace and pulled you up. "We're ready" she smiled at her older brother who's jaw was on the floor. She dragged you out of the room and started walking down the long hallway. You couldn't process what she had said. He was thinking what about you?! I mean sure he was checking you out but he did that with all the girls. Pietro followed behind you and Wanda silently. Wanda giggled suddenly "that's cute, brother" she smiled and turned around walking backwards. He turned dark red. "STOP READING MY MIND" he ran off to the party leaving behind a blue streak. 

 

She promised she wouldn't leave your side. But seeing her talking to vision and blushing you knew you couldn't get mad. You started walking back to your room when you noticed Pietro sitting in the hallway. You decided to go for it and sat down next to him. He looked at you and smiled slightly. 

"What's on your mind speedy" you leaned your head on his shoulder. He chuckled and shook his head "Jus Wanda, with one of Starks creations" he scoffed. You smiled and held his hand. "She seemed really happy talking to him" he sighed "I know but she's sora mea cea mica* my little sister!" You giggled. "Pietro she's a grown woman. She may fall in love but she'll always need her annoying older brother" he pouted, "I still don't like it" you leaned in and pecked his lips "and you never will" you stood up and brushed off your dress while he stared up at you. He got up and yanked you into his arms and gave you a soft sweet kiss, definitely one for the history books.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people have the twins speaking Romanian so here you go. But know they are not Romanian. I think. Also I didn't edit this one as well because i'm sick. If anything is wrong tell me and i'll fix it in my other edits.


End file.
